Dark Lady
by GinHermi
Summary: She had thought it was an urban legend, but after that encounter in the middle of the night, she started to believe. Just like had been said, she wound up loving Draco and had lost him as easily as he came. The Dark Lady was real & her tale proves it.


A/N: No I don't own either the song quoted or any recognizable characters and such. Yes I know there are not a lot of details about the relationship, but thats the point. R&R, if possible.

----0----

Dark Lady:

_Dark Lady, laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one_

_Danced to her gypsy music 'till her brew was done_

_Dark Lady played black magic 'till the clock stroke on the twelve_

_She told me more about me than I knew myself._

I thought it was a joke when they had said that the Dark Lady existed, I mean even within the wizarding world, I, Hermione Granger, could never believe such a preposterous myth. It was said of the Dark Lady, that she was a Seer of sorts. She could tell you your whole life if you were kind to her and thought she was real…but if you were mean or didn't believe in the Dark Lady, like me, you would have bad luck for eternity. I just thought it was something people made up to scare children or the sort…I never thought it would be real.

I was heading out of my new job at the Ministry when I saw a tarot card almost completely drenched in black. I thought nothing of it, picked it up and threw it in the garbage. I then went to Diagon Alley and had myself a drink with Ginny. I told her about the tarot card, because once I start getting pissed I say the strangest things. Her reaction was of fear…that was one of the signs of the Dark Lady. I laughed at her and told her to stop believing in such things. When she left, I did as well and walked out into the grime covered streets. Then I saw, in the middle of the street a cauldron filled with some strange green brew and at the same time I heard some gypsy music begin to play.

A young woman with long, curly, dark brown hair and black eyes appeared and started dancing to the music that seemed to come out of nowhere. She then twirled around and stopped in front of me. She looked into my eyes and I shivered. "Hello, Hermione." She said. Perchance I was so intoxicated that I didn't see well who she was, but that didn't seem possible. "Who are you?" I asked. She shrugged and said: "Just an old friend. Come in to my place, you shouldn't walk around in this state."

I absentmindedly followed her and I found myself inside a room smelling heavily of incense and the woman sat me down on her couch and gave me a drink I didn't recognize. Then she started talking and I did nothing but pay attention to her speech.

"Oh, Hermione, it is such a pity that you will have such a bleak future. I guess being a stubborn muggleborn made you think that I was a fairy tale. The myth is true Hermione…the Dark Lady exists. I am the Dark Lady and I do not take kindly to those who believe me to be a fake. Now let me tell you something Ms. Granger. You are in love with a young snake and this snake has more venom than you could ever know…you ignore it and you always will, but your story with the snake will not end happily. Before the snake has consumed you with his venom, the snake will go away and be consumed himself by some strange darkness and you will never hear from him again."

At this she laughed and started lighting her candles one by one as she continued: "You threw away that black card and you will pay dearly for that as well. Those closest to you will be drowned in sorrow when you meet your sticky end. You will move from the snake to a weasel and when you think everything is well…fate will take her vengeance upon you and you will pay your penance. You will find yourself beneath a sea, without a way to escape it and you will feel the bites of the creatures of the deep. Then you will feel the stinging venom of your snake coated within a blade that then rests deep inside your heart. The feeling will be too much and you will leave…only to live at the borders of the Styx and never find your way."

At first I thought she was kidding, she said what I felt and I didn't love anyone…let alone a snake. Then she said I would meet a sticky end…including sharks and blades. I knew she was lying…I never really believed in divination so why would I believe this load of bullocks. And besides this "Dark Lady" was only someone Ginny hired to scare me, or so I thought at the moment.

Then I fell in love with the slimiest snake there was…Draco Malfoy. Yes he was still on the dark side and was a Death Eater, but as long as he loved me, I would be protected…mud blood or not. Then, my best friend, Harry Potter, killed my Death Eater lover and tragedy befell my soul. No one knew of my relationship with Draco and I was fine with that, but then I was forced to go out with Ron and that didn't exactly make me happy. I started believing in the Dark Lady now and when I saw her again, it was when I found her shop and I saw her sitting on a couch with a man beneath her and those man's lips attached to her. It was Draco…I guess that's what she meant when she said the snake would be consumed by darkness. Once Draco died, he belonged to the Dark Lady. I felt a stab in my chest and ran away.

No less than five months later I got married to Ron and became a Weasley, much to my distaste. After seven months in a bitter and loveless marriage I started feeling stings all over my body. It had nothing to do with Ron, that much I knew, but I was aware that it had to do with what the Dark Lady had said to me a year and a few months prior. I then saw that my body had started getting bite marks and blood started coming out of my legs and arms. I then felt a hole in my chest and I tried to grasp for some air, but I just couldn't. Blood started leaking onto my shirt from the spot my heart was located at. I opened the shirt, and found much to my amazement that an incision had been made in it, like that of a knife. And within a few seconds my heart stopped beating and all was faded into black.

When I woke up, I was at the side of a river with nowhere to go. Then as I started contemplating a swim to the other side, the Dark Lady appeared, with Draco on her arm and said: "Don't even think about it, Hermione. You are not going anywhere. I told you that you would pay for disrespecting me and guess what, you are. Your man is mine now, and you have to sit on this spot for the rest of eternity…or until I decide you're useful for something or another." I looked into her black eyes and I started to feel myself drift into a deep sleep, but I couldn't lose consciousness…I was now forever trapped in an eternal hell. I thought that maybe writing this down would warn people that are like I used to be…foolish and naïve to their surroundings. The Dark Lady is real and she sent me to hell for not believing…I just wish I had a gun to send her and that venomous snake, straight to hell.

The End


End file.
